


A Royal Proposition

by Momus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Cumshot, Fanfiction, M/M, Master/Slave, Oneshot, Oral Sex, blowjob, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Lance is fed up with the Voltron team and, after an argument, he leaves the ship to get some air.  Luckily for him, he bumps into Prince Lotor who has an interesting proposition for him.





	A Royal Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, another commission complete! It was my first time writing for Voltron so I hope it worked out!  
> As always, if you enjoyed what I wrote please leave a kudos or comment. Thank you!!

Today could not have gone any worse. Well, realistically it definitely could have, but to Lance today was one of the worst days he has ever had.

Keith had been chosen by the Black Lion to lead their group and even though Lance supported the lion's decision, he couldn't help but feel doubtful about Keith's abilities. Shortly after, they received a distress call from one of the planets they had freed from Galra and when everyone left to fight, Lance's own Blue lion rejected him, forcing him to use Keith's Red who mysteriously accepted him as its new paladin.

The fight itself was...shaky. It was clear Keith was not accustomed to leading; had the Galra fleet not retreated, Lance was certain they wouldn't have made it out alive even if they formed Voltron. When they got back to the Altean ship, Lance's frustration had burned to a boiling point.

"What the heck was that, Keith?!" His voice echoed in the hangar bay. "You should be thankful Allura and I showed up in time! You almost got everyone killed!"

"Look, I know that wasn't my best back there, alright? I'm still adjusting to this leader thing." Keith responded firmly.

"That's all fine for you, but you are responsible for people's _lives_ here, got it? The Black lion chose you for a reason!"

"And you said you supported its decision!"

"Yeah, well, now I'm not so sure!"

Lance crossed his arms over his chest defensively and averted his gaze. Keith was silent, but the rest of the team spoke up in his defense.

"Hey Lance, that's not fair." Hunk started. "This was his first time leading us into battle and even if it wasn't, we were outnumbered. I think he did pretty well, considering."

"Yeah, you need to give him more time. None of us would have done any better if we were thrown into a battle like that." Pidge chipped in.

Lance gritted his teeth. Allura could see Lance's frustration and gently stepped into the conversation.

"I know you really wanted the Black Lion to accept you, but please try not to take it personally. It refused _all_ of us and we needed a leader to replace Shiro."

"I'm happy you're all so thrilled to have Keith as your new leader! No really, I am! It's clear that even someone as incompetent as Keith is preferred over someone who actually wants to lead!"

He stormed off and ignored the bewildered outcries of his team. He had no idea where to go since everyone would just chase him around the ship, so he headed for the Red lion and boarded, leaving the hangar behind as quickly as he could. He put full force into the thrusters, sending he and the lion heading straight into the emptiness of space at dizzying speeds and when he felt he was far enough away, he came to a complete stop with the engines off so he could be left in complete darkness.

Out here in space, Lance felt at peace. He was still bristling with anger, but the quiet cleared his mind of all thoughts and emotion. He shut off the gravity and undid his restraint, letting his body suspend in the air and with the lights off he actually felt like he was floating in the dead of space. No one out here could bother him, no one could reprimand him for his bad behaviour, no one could call him out for letting his emotions fly. If there was one thing he loved most about becoming a paladin of Voltron, it was getting the chance to discover what pure nothingness felt like.

_**D-DING. D-DING. D-DING.** _

A small red light lit up on the dash signaling an incoming call. Lance grumbled irritably and chose to ignore the call, but then it rang again. And again. And _again._

"Ugh!"

He pulled himself over to the pilot's seat and restrained himself before restarting the engines. The cabin lit up with all sorts of lights and sounds of motors running. Lance tapped the screen before him to answer the call, fully expecting Allura to be calling him.

"I'm not coming back! I need some time to my -- ah!"

On screen, it was definitely not a member of Voltron or anyone from Altea. Instead, he was greeted by the son of Zarkon himself -- Prince Lotor.

"What the -- what do you want?! You want a fight??" He asked rather aggressively.

"Calm down, Paladin, I am looking for no such thing." The Prince spoke with smooth confidence.

"Then w-why are you calling me?"

"I am Prince Lotor. I saw your lion floating with minimal engines running and came to help."

"Help? Didn't you just ambush us not even an hour ago?!"

"That was a misunderstanding on your esteemed leader's part. I had called your team to meet to discuss a peace treaty. I tried to hail your leader, but it seems he was not interested and chose to attack instead."

Lance's brows furrowed. Keith refused to hear out a peace treaty? He may not be the best leader, but he wasn't so irresponsible to outright refuse a meeting...was he?

"Perhaps, since you and I are already speaking, we could discuss the dealings of the treaty instead?"

His gut twisted into an uncomfortable knot. He really should let Keith handle this, but if what Lotor was saying was true then maybe Keith wasn't able to handle such delicate matters. Lance bit his lip as he flipped back-and-forth between decisions.

"I see you need some more convincing. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to have you aboard my ship so you can see how genuine my offer is."

"How do I know you won't take me hostage?"

Lotor smiled. "I would do no such thing. I can assure you I'm not the brute my father is; I did spare the colony you freed, did I not?"

"Hey, yeah about that! Why did you take over the colony anyway?! They had already been freed by Voltron!"

"Come aboard my ship and I can explain everything in detail. Spare me an hour of your time and I promise to release you back to your team. Deal?"

As unsure as Lance felt, he wanted to give Lotor the benefit of the doubt. He did keep the colony safe, even if he took them over. And he did surrender earlier in the fight when it was clear he was winning and could have destroyed the Paladins. Perhaps this Prince Lotor truly was different from his father? If Lance was able to work out the dealings of a peace treaty, surely the Black lion would recognize his true capabilities of leadership.

"Okay, deal."

He willingly boarded the ship, leaving his lion connected to one of the hangar ports with the shields up to prevent any tampering. As soon as he left the hangar, he was greeted by four other aliens who he assumed were part of Lotor's crew. They introduced themselves one-by-one: Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa. With them stood a taller alien who lacked eyes or a mouth and had a lithe, but sizeable cat perched on her shoulder.

"That's Narti and Kova. Don't mind them much, they prefer to keep to themselves."

Lance waved at the pair, forgetting Narti was blind, but she waved back.

Then, Prince Lotor came up behind them, standing as proudly as a prince should, and extended his hand out to Lance who hesitantly took it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lance."

Lance nodded, overcome with nervousness to speak. He was alone on an enemy alien ship and the danger of the situation was only just setting in ominously.

"There's no need to be fearful. I promised your safety and I intend to keep it. Please, walk with me."

From the port bay, Lance was led by Lotor down the hallway into the common area. It was smaller compared to the one on the Altean mothership, but it had a larger, modern sectional couch with a television on the wall opposite from it. A few feet from it there was a large oval table with various seating and beyond that, there was an open-concept kitchen that faced the common area. Lance could see alien fruits on the counter, one of which Axca grabbed and tossed towards Lance.

"Um, what is this?" Lance asked while eyeing the bright yellow, palm-sized fruit in his hand.

"A pompom, one of Galra's sweeter fruits. Try it."

Lance bit into the soft flesh of the fruit and was surprised by its overwhelming sweetness. It wasn't tart in the slightest and it reminded Lance of a ripe plum mixed with grapes.

Behind the couch of the common area was an elevator. Acxa and Ezor remained in the kitchen, preparing a meal of sorts, while the group continued downstairs. When they exited, a large hallway greeted them. On the right was the door to the bunks where the crew slept, then there was washrooms, a smaller kitchen for snacks or late-night drinks, a gym where Ezra, the bulkier of the group, went separated so she could work out.

At the end of the hallway was a circular table with a pink hologram hovering above. Upon closer inspection, Lance realized it was a war table and the hologram had planets dotted across it. He noticed the planet Lotor had recently taken was highlight in blue.

"Prince, why did you take over the planet? From the looks of it, you didn't take any hostages."

"I don't take hostages. I offered the inhabitants freedom in exchange for loyalty. As long as they serve under Galran rule, I will not exert violence upon them. Besides, taking the planet benefitted me another way."

"And...what way is that?"

Lotor smirked, then turned away from the war room back down the hallway.

"There's just one more room I'd like to show you. Follow me."

Down the hallway, he hooks a right towards a locked room; his palm presses against the door to unlock it and upon entering, Lance is greeted with a wide window that looks out into space, the stars gleaming like diamonds. Against the window lays a wide bed and across from that in the corner is a small bar with various drinks next to a table meant for two. Lance doesn't realize he has been guided into the Prince's personal chambers because he is far too mesmerized by the countless stars that have been presented to him like a present.

"Wow. They're all so beautiful."

"Yes. Space is one of the few wonders of the universe that captures my attention no matter how many times I see it." Lotor says quietly while standing next to Lance at the window.

"Yeah...all the galaxies that remain undiscovered. All the stars. The planets, suns, and moons out there..."

"And all the...possibilities."

Suddenly, Lotor's hands find their way to Lance's shoulders. Lance looks up to the prince just as quickly and finds him entranced by his gaze and charming smile. Lotor is so much taller than Lance, with sleek cheekbones and a strong jaw. His hair is shining like starlight, styled back and flowing down his back, and though his eyes bear colours of yellow sclera with blue irises, Lance still finds them strangely beautiful.

"Prince Lotor, I think it's time we discuss that treaty now."

"Of course...but you know, I should confess something. I had another reason for inviting you onto my ship."

_This is it! The ambush! I really fucked up, I shouldn't have come here!_

"Lance, of all the paladins who I could have stumbled out here, I am so pleased that it was _you_ who graced my presence."

Lance couldn't break his gaze from the Prince's.

"Just like the vastness of space, you have captured my attention." His words slipped from his mouth like honey, lacing them with a hint of sweetness that made Lance's heart pump hard.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lance asked hesitantly. Though he stood ready to defend himself, his strength was waning and his knees trembled.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you? So cunning."

Lotor's far hand lowered from Lance's shoulder to his waist, pulling Lance in until they were pressed together. His other hand drifted to his chin, angling his face upward.

"I _want_ you, Lance."

His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes shot open. No man had ever shown interest in Lance, and now the Prince of Galra was telling him he wanted him? This was clearly a trap. He gently pushed himself away from the prince, turning his face away.

"You don't believe me?"

A whole conversation was happening in Lance's mind, but when he tried to express his thoughts he was only able to say a jumbled mash of words.

"It's just --" _I've never had interest in men before!_ "W-well, I mean --" _Why me?! Of all the people in the galaxy he could have, why show interest in me?_ "And then you -- well --"

Lotor was charmed by Lance's obvious naivete. It was clear the boy had never experienced anything of a sexual nature before, but that only made his hunger for him worse.

He snatched Lance's wrist and pulled him in close again, this time choosing to be more aggressive with his touch so Lance could clearly understand his intentions. His hands cupped Lance's face so he could only look at him and with half-lidded eyes, they darted down to his lips. His hands pushed back into Lance's hair, angling his face upward again.

"If you don't believe my words, then perhaps action will prove my feelings."

He dipped down, catching the boy's lips with his own, sighing into their kiss. Lance stood frozen like a deer in headlights, but as the prince's lips gently moved, his own lips seemed to catch on and he mimicked their movements almost exactly. Lotor chuckled, smiling against his mouth and pulling away just slightly.

"It seems there is much I need to teach you. Would you like to learn?"

The insinuation of the question left Lance shivering. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He came aboard to discuss a peace treaty, not sleep with the enemy. His mind was reeling, screaming at him to end this madness and go back to the ship, but his body... _oh_ , how his body craved the prince's sensual touches and he wondered if his hands could feel this good just touching his hair, how amazing would they be touching elsewhere?

Lance bit his lip...and nodded. Lotor's eyes seem to spark in interest and he captured Lance's mouth in another kiss, only this one was much more heated and intense. As they kissed, Lance was guided backward towards the bed and when he was gently pushed back onto the soft bedding, the realization of the situation hit him like a slap across the face.

The instinct to run intruded the lustful heat in his gut, one he almost acted on, but then Lotor was stripping his armour to reveal his muscular, wide body and slim waist, and all thoughts of escape fell flat. He sat up on the bed to remove his own armour, but Lotor held his wrists.

"No. I want to be the one who strips you." He said firmly.

Gulping, Lance nodded and set his hands down at his sides, watching like a teen exposed to pornography as Lotor finished exposing himself. It was then he noticed light purple marks gently glowing on Lotor's curves; over his hips, trailing down his waist, on his inner wrists and ankles, and curving over his pecs.

"Y-you have Altean marks," Lance commented and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, I am half Altean, half Galran. My father treats it like a disease, but I embrace my Altean side. Do you, Lance?"

"Yes. I find your marks b...beautiful."

Then, his hands were back on Lance, undoing the straps that held his armour together and tossing them to the ground next to his own until Lance was left naked. He blushed generously, even turning his tanned shoulders red, and Lotor smirked. He noticed how delicate Lance was, how he made sure to keep his hands to himself as if he had been presented with a priceless treasure. Lotor stepped closer to the bed, knowing fully his cock was now in direct view of Lance's wide and fearful eyes. He combed his fingers into his brown hair, tilting his head back so he could focus on the Prince's face.

"Lance, you require direction. Would you like me to give it to you?"

Lance nodded slowly.

"Would you like to be my _pet_?"

His navy blue eyes sparkled at the word, and he nodded again. Lotor smiled and praised Lance for his decisiveness.

"Then...start here." He guided his face to his crotch again, making it clear where he wanted his attention directed.

"Touch me."

Lance gulped so loud even Lotor heard it, but his shaking hands rose from the bed to brush against his thighs before gripping his angular hips.

"Very good. Tell me what you want to do."

Lotor pets his hair like he would a fearful animal.

"I...I want to touch you more."

"Then do it." He commanded.

Lance's fingertips ghosted down his hip; one hand touched the base of his cock while the other went straight for the tip. Lotor sighed at the gentle touching and that seemed to ignite some confidence in Lance, for he firmly gripped the base while his other hand stroked the length.

"That's very good, I'm proud of you for being so bold. Do it harder."

Lance shuttered but obeyed. Soon, his hands worked to their own silent rhythm, one stroking in time with the other, each focusing on different parts of Lotor's cock until it was standing at full attention, the head of it wet with translucent fluid while the veins stood out like roads on a map.

"W-wow. It's -- so hot in my hands."

Looking down, Lance was standing fully upright as well, dripping a steady stream of pre-cum onto the floor between his knees.

"Your hands are very skilled. Is your mouth the same, I wonder?"

At that, Lance looked up at Lotor with uncertainty in his doe-like eyes.

"I've n-never done that before. I won't be any good."

His face dropped, but Lotor caught his chin in his delicate fingers and pulled it upward again.

"My dear boy, that's what your _master_ is here for. I will teach you."

Lance inhaled sharply. "Master?"

"Yes. Every pet needs a master, don't they?"

Lance agreed with a shallow "yes", and Lotor pet him once more in approval.

"Now, open your mouth for your master and let the lesson begin."

Lance's jaw was taught when he opened his mouth, but he did his best to loosen his lips while Lotor gently pushed his head towards him until his open mouth pressed against his shaft. Lance's heart was racing a mile a minute; he expected a gross, sweaty smell but instead, he smelled soap and water, like Lotor had just showered even though Lance had been with him for the past hour. His tongue gingerly licked up the shaft and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed the taste of clean cock on his tongue. He went further and licked the small droplet of fluid from the head, rolling the plain taste in his mouth; it wasn't salty or acidic or...anything, really. It was slimy, but Lance didn't mind the texture of it. Deciding he enjoyed the taste, he experimented with his tongue and licked the head some more, swirling it around like a lollipop before taking it into his mouth and sucking back. Lotor hummed with approval, spurring Lance on even more.

"That's it. Try taking it down further."

He wanted to obey, or rather he wanted to please Lotor, almost as much as he wanted to please his team back at headquarters and he wondered if the two were related somehow on some deeper psychological level. But those thoughts disappeared immediately when he took more of his hard shaft into his mouth and the sound of Lotor's deep moan filled his ears and made his cock throb with excitement.

"Now pull back, keep your lips tight -- haah -- yes, that's it, Lance."

His eye's fluttered close when he pulled back and tasted more of that slimy fluid seeping onto his tongue. When he pushed forward, he loosened his lips and let his drool seep down the shaft to smooth his movements. What he couldn't reach, his hand stroked and with just minimal practice he had developed a pleasurable rhythm of pushing down as far as he could, jacking off the shaft of his cock, and sucking back to engulf more pre-cum that seemed to flow endlessly now. Just as he was losing himself in the rhythm, two hands stopped Lance mid-suck and he released Lotor's purple, flushed cock from his lips.

"You're a quick learner. I like that."

Lance smiled, showing off his white teeth that were shining with his pre-cum.

"My pet, I assume you masturbate regularly? Given your species' high libido and your current age."

Now, Lance was blushing. "Y-yeah, I guess I do it pretty often."

"Have you ever played with your backside?"

His eyes, which were half-lidded with lust, were now wide open at such a sudden and personal question. He bit his bottom lip as he spoke.

"I've...tried a couple times, but it always hurts so I stopped. I heard it feels really good though."

"Oh my dear boy, I'm going to show you just how good it can feel."

Lotor raised one knee onto the bed, forcing Lance to back up so he could make room until he was lying down with his elbows on the bed behind him and Lotor hovering above. His hair fell over his shoulders, grazing Lance's skin and enticing a ticklish feeling that echoed down his spine. When Lotor's face neared his own, demanding a kiss, Lance willingly parted his lips and invited him in. This time, he was much more willing to give as much as he took, slipping his tongue into the prince's mouth and moaning when he felt Lotor gently stroke his neglected shaft. When they were fully on the bed, Lotor lied down by Lance's side, making sure to keep Lance on his back so Lotor was always looking down on him, and switched to slowly stroking his own cock.

"Should I be doing something?" Lance asked meekly. Lotor just shook his head.

"My species is able to produce a natural lubricant from our genitals. With just some light touching, I'll have enough to prepare you."

 _Prepare me._ Lance gulped at the thought and fear seemed to grip his heart, but his cock throbbed in response.

Soon, Lotor's fingers were wet with the slimy substance. His fingers drifted down Lance's inner thigh and the boy shook in anticipation, lifting one leg so he had more access; his fingers dipped past his sac, ghosting over his taint, and gently pressed against his hole.

"Oh fuck -- I-I mean, oh shit. Wait, I-I mean -- fuck, I'm sorry."

Lance was so unaccustomed to royalty. He covered his face with his hands and threw his head back, his teeth clenching in embarrassment. Lotor soothed his worries, taking the opportunity to kiss his bare neck and lightly nip at the sensitive skin.

"You don't need to hold back with me, Lance. I accept everything you have to offer."

His first finger pushed inside and Lance exhaled all at once. He wasn't just releasing his physical tension, but all his feelings and thoughts of self-doubt, of being unworthy or unacceptable, all came loose as Lotor's finger dug inside him and stretched his inner-most part of himself.

"A-ah-- it burns a bit." He admitted weakly.

"That is expected. I promise it will feel good, but your body needs time."

"Okay, okay." Lance nodded, but the burning pain only grew worse when Lotor inserted another finger.

He shot up with a yelp, forcing his fingers out.

"It hurts! Prince, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Lotor was most unimpressed. His hand firmly pressed against Lance's chest, pushing him back onto the bed so Lotor could lean over him.

"Lance, who am I?" He asked, his gaze boring into Lance's soul.

"P-Prince Lotor of Galra."

"No. I am your...?"

"M..Master. You're my master."

"That's right, and you are my pet. Do you trust your master?"

Lance shook under Lotor's gaze. He boarded his ship, allowed himself to be stripped naked, and even sucked his cock clean. Surely that deserved some level of trust. Lance nodded cautiously.

"Yes, I trust you. Master."

" _Yes_ , excellent. Do not interrupt me again."

Lance nodded excessively. Lotor stopped him with a deep kiss while he re-inserted his wet fingers inside. Lance broke their kiss with a loud moan, but Lotor captured him in another heavy kiss, making sure his tongue dove deep into his mouth until Lance was suckling on it. Meanwhile, he moved his fingers expertly, sliding them in and out of his tight hole while curving them in hopes of hitting that spot he knew so well from all the other human playmates he had in the past.

Suddenly, Lance's hips bucked and the boy moaned loudly into his mouth -- Lotor pulled away with a smirk, his tongue licking the taste of the human from his teeth.

"That's it, that's the spot I wanted."

As his fingers worked in-and-out, the tips assaulted his prostate; he kept his eyes locked on Lance's face as the boy came undone, his jaw unhinging and his eyes rolling back in their sockets while his body writhed underneath him. His cock was a painful red, dripping cum onto his stomach and Lotor could see his hands gripping the sheets to the point of nearly tearing them apart.

"Touch yourself." He demanded and Lance was quick to act.

His right hand went straight to his cock and rubbed it fiercely, earning another pained groan when his pleasure spiked. When Lotor was satisfied with the looseness of his backside, he dug his fingertips right into Lance's prostate and the paladin's body arched right off the bed except for his head and his ass.

"Haah! Haah! P-prince! I'm -- s-so close!"

Lotor raised up onto his knees but kept his fingers deep inside to continue their onslaught. Lance was stroking himself lightly but fast, focusing his grip on the glans of his cock. Lotor was _excited_ , he couldn't wait to see the human come undone by his very touch and when Lance was finally ready to pop, he bit down on his knuckle to suppress the guttural moan that burst forth when he came. His muscles clamped down on Lotor's fingers while his toes curled against the silk bedding and his cum shot out onto his abdomen. Lance rode out his orgasm -- the first one in over a month -- while idly stroking his cock and regaining his breath. When his body went lax and his arms dropped, Lotor pulled his fingers from Lance's loose hole.

"My, my. You know how to put on a show for your master."

Lance smiled at the praise. Finally, it was time for the main act; Lotor positioned himself in front of Lance with the boy's legs resting over his thighs and he inched closer, then bent down so he was close to Lance again.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked in a husky, low voice, his eyes gazing at Lance's wet lips.

"No, b-but I want you. Like I've never wanted somebody so badly before."

Lance's hands came up to cup Lotor's face and pull him down for a gentle kiss; Lotor was overcome with the affection his pet showed him, he felt like he deserved all the pleasure in the world and only he, the Prince of Galra, could give it to him. He pressed himself against his wet hole; Lance was scared beyond belief, but he wanted to experience this. As Lotor pushed himself inside, his body tightened up almost immediately. His breaths were shaky as he tried to relax, but it seemed no matter what he tried his body was still resistant to the foreign flesh inside him.

"Shh, take it easy, pet. Focus on my voice."

Lotor's lips were right next to Lance's ear and he shuttered when the warm breath hit the shell. Lotor took notice, of course, and lightly panted against his ear, smiling when he saw how much it stirred up the boy. Most importantly, as Lance's pleasure built up, his ass loosened more and more until Lotor's long cock was fully inside him.

"Look at that, you did it, Lance." He cooed, then brought Lance's fingers from his white hair to where they joined. Lance gasped upon realizing Lotor's full length was buried inside him and experimentally rolled his hips down.

" _Mierda santa_. Y-you're so deep inside." Lance muttered.

"I know," Lotor replied before pulling out just about an inch before thrusting forward again.

Lance gasped with each thrust; he was actually being fucked by the Prince. The idea was so absurd he almost thought he was dreaming it all, but then Lotor pulled back more and thrust forward with such force it shook all absurdity from his mind as Lance cried out.

"Fuck! D-do that again!"

Lotor lowered himself so his weight was on his forearms on the bed by Lance's head, brought his legs closer, then started fucking Lance into the mattress at a slow, but hard pace. Lance held on for dear life, wrapping his arms around Lotor's neck to keep him close while gripping onto his pale white hair, their lavender and light-brown skin colliding as they pressed together. Lotor is still panting heavily next to his ear while he moves and Lance is eating it up, tilting his head towards his mouth so it hits the most sensitive spot on his ear. His body is wracked with pain, but the pleasure he is being gifted is worth so much more he can hardly notice it.

Unlike his first time back on Earth, there's no bed creaking or the paranoia of being caught, there's just he and Lotor together, drowning in each other's pleasure with no reservations. Not only that, but he is on the reverse side and now he has so much more appreciation for sex as if there was some secret about it he was never let in on. But Lotor has shared the secret with him and now, Lance finds himself wanting even more.

"Lotor, more. Please! I want to feel more!"

"Hah, of course. I will give you everything you want."

Lotor plants a kiss on Lance's lips then peels away from until he is fully upright on his knees. He lifts the boy's hips easily, his hands now tenderly holding on to his small waist, and starts thrusting faster into Lance. The boy's frame shakes with each thrust and Lance can barely keep up with the intense pleasure; at this angle, Lotor's hardness rubs right against his prostate. Lance throws his head back, panting madly like a dog in heat. He's sweating profusely to the point his short hair is damp with it and his body shines under the dim lighting of the room, nearly mimicking the glowing bright light from Lotor's markings.

In his hazy state, Lance drools over Lotor's body, admiring every little detail that he has only noticed now. Lotor's abs are flexing, defining each muscle and accentuating his bony hips; his arms are flexing, too, and Lance smiles from his firm body, especially the way his hips thrust so expertly into him. His own body is smaller in comparison -- small muscles, small limbs, small frame, even a smaller cock, but somehow Lotor finds beauty in it and Lance is so appreciative of that. His eyes make their way up Lotor's body until they land on his face; Lotor has brushed his hair back so his face is fully exposed. His lips are thin and wet from exertion, his cheeks are a deep purple with his flush, and his eyes are piercing as they bore into Lance's own deep blue eyes.

"Lotor...Lotor!" Lance calls out and Lotor answers with a hard, aimed thrust against his prostate.

Lance whines, biting down on his lower lip and a gob of pre-cum drips from his bouncing cock. He's so painfully close to his second orgasm, he simply _needs_ to finish while Lotor is watching. His hand comes to his cock, but to his shock it's slapped away.

"This time, you must beg for your release." Lotor orders.

"Hngh! Please! Lotor, please let me cum! I need to!"

Like a switch, Lotor's lips curl into a snarl. He stops altogether, grabs Lance by his bony shoulder and flips him over on the bed. Lance yelps from the sudden aggressive force, but doesn't fight against it. Now, Lotor's heavy body is pressing down on his back against the bed, his cock still forced deep inside Lance's body with just their hips raised off the bed and pressed together. Lotor's arms slink under Lance's shoulders to rest on the bed with their heads next to each other -- it's a very personal, heated position, but like this Lance is unable to reach down and touch himself.

"Beg me for it!" Lotor growls next to Lance's ear and Lance shutters from the dominance.

He's about to speak, but then Lotor starts fucking him again. This time, he is able to pull back all the way before shoving himself inside; he's going at a moderate pace, but the sheer force is shaking all intelligence from Lance's rattled brain.

"PUH -- PLEASE! CAN'T -- OH FF -- CUM! NEED TO -- C-CUM!"

That seems to please Lotor; he moves one hand down under Lance and grabs hold of his cock before jerking him off roughly, similar to how Lance worked his shaft before, and Lance just about cums right there. His cock and balls are throbbing horribly and when they finally get the touch they've been craving, his eyes go cross and he clenches his jaw from the pleasure with a stupid smile splayed across his flushed and sweaty face.   
  
"HNNGGH! YES! L-LOTOR!"

Lotor is grunting from the force of fucking Lance, but his own pleasure spikes upon hearing his name called out with _so much_ desire and need. Before releasing his cum into Lance's willing ass, he bites down into the young Cuban's shoulder, relishing in the pleasurable cry that Lance lets out as he orgasms. Lance shoots his load onto the silken bedding while taking it the Prince's hot cum that seems to fill him up from the inside to the point it is leaking down his taint around Lotor's cock. For someone who has never been on the receiving end, Lance finds himself shaking from the intensly full feeling that is overwhelming him.

When Lotor pulls away, his hair tumbling over his shoulder onto Lance's back, Lance collapses into the bed. Lotor pulls himself out, smiling when his cum spills out of Lance's gaping hole and onto the fresh sheets. The boy is lifeless, panting so heavily his lungs can hardly keep up and Lotor feels proud staring down at his handiwork. With a flip, his hair falls back over his shoulder and his hands smooth back any stray strands from his face. His cock is flaccid, but his stamina is more than ready for another round if needed. He climbs onto the bed and lies down next to Lance; Lance is still recovering, though when his high begins to recede he can feel the amount of sticky, disgusting ooze that is smeared on his stomach and drying around his backside.

"My pet, you did so well." Lotor praises, bringing his hand forward to gently stroke Lance's cheek.

"That was...mindblowing. I've never felt anything like that. Thank you, Prince Lotor."

Lotor smiles. "It was my pleasure. Now...I have a proposition for you."

* * *

When Lance pulls into the hangar bay, he is alone. To no surprise, no one is anxiously waiting for his return. He leaves the Red lion behind and finds his way to the common area where everyone, except for Allura, is partaking in a movie and snacks. Lance enters wordlessly and takes a seat on the empty side of the large couch.

"Lance! You came back!" Hunk announces.

"Are you done pouting now?" Pidge says. Lance ignores her mocking statement.

"Where did you go? We were starting to get worried." Keith says. Lance looks to him an annoyed expression.

"I was fine. I just needed some space so I went to, y'know, space."

Keith rolls his eyes at the pun and Lance just smiles.

"Yeah we knew you could handle yourself," Hunk said. "You're a capable fighter and it's not like you were going to run into anything actually dangerous."

"Yeah! Like that Prince guy and his army!"

Lance relaxed into the couch with a smile knowing he will be returning to his Master's side within a week's time.

"Yeah, who knows what could have happened then."


End file.
